<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got the reference by AyzuLK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399535">I got the reference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK'>AyzuLK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Wings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bambi References, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Edward loves coffee, Gen, Mogli references, Precious Peter Parker, Tokyo Ghoul References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, references references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a little shit, baby spider is an angel, Edward is tired and Tony thinks it is too early for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen &amp; Peter Parker, Edward Cullen &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Wings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got the reference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316">Asas de Vidro</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK">AyzuLK</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all started because of Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the crazy god had told Edward about the other hybrids, he could not get it out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was what led him to that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked at the muffin as if it were an animal that wanted to bite him. He sniffed it warily and felt his stomach churn. It smelt as disgusting as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if it was a trick and right now Loki was laughing at his expense somewhere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the muffin on the counter and focused on the coffee. The smell there at least seemed more pleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, he took a sip and moaned softly in surprise and delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was delicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had been since he drank coffee? He felt that he could cry at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't as tasty as blood, but ... it was very close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With renewed faith, he bit the muffin. Only to almost throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tasted awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward didn't know vampires could choke until that moment. He coughed, swallowing what he had in his mouth and looking around. He had forgotten he had the necklace on, so he was taken by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint was perched up above the cupboard like the lunatic he was, while Peter was hanging from the ceiling by a web.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Peter had the decency to look guilty. Clint just looked savagely amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What were you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked first, Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not call me Eddie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't change the subject, that moan was almost pornographic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward growled, throwing the rest of the muffin at the man who just picked it up and ate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're disgusting, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you couldn't eat. Won't it hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter, blessed his little soul, at least sounded worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A normal vampire would have to induce vomiting after consumption. I seem to be different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you were doing tests?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, unfortunately, before seeing the boy's excited face. At that moment he felt that he had said something very, very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from the archer's even more sadistic smirk, he knew he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony woke up that Saturday only to find the strangest scene on his kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He didn't even notice them immediately, aiming for coffee first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only at the end of his second cup did he see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table was set with various types of food, delivery bags scattered on the chairs, dishes served in a row. Dracula was sitting at the head, Peter on his opposite side, eyes wide open and attentive, clipboard in hand and that expression of curiosity that he managed to do so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pondered to went back to the laboratory and pretended that nothing was happening, but his curiosity was stronger. Especially when he saw the Dracula's funny expression, eyes wide, asking for help mutely when he noticed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony almost felt sorry for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you guys caught me there. What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter finally seemed to notice him, looking away from something he was eagerly writing down on the clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister Stark! Edward found that he can digest food in addition to blood, we are experimenting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at the vampire with outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You let the kid conduct tests, but Bruce and I can't? How is that fair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked at him sourly, pointing at Peter with a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to say no to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked at him, eyes big and excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, good point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and walked over to the bags. Who was he to say no to a little experiment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since what time are you here? And who paid for these things? What had you discovered so far?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since 6 A.M, Clint paid for everything. Peristaltic movements work, so food is processed, even if more slowly. With the modifications, the systems returned to work, but all in a slower way. While before he would have to induce vomiting out the food if consumed, now he does not need to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The taste of everything is horrible," Edward added. "Except for coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter choked, opening his mouth to say something, but Edward interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a ghoul, I already said that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! You got the reference! Not bad!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn't want to know what it was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the Dracula can live with something other than blood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward frowned with displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe that I can't, I don't feel satiated. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe one day he can have a mixed diet. " Peter spoke excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded slowly, contemplating the idea: "Maybe. Then I will have to kill fewer Bambi mothers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or Baloos." Peter added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony signed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too early for that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>